Prototype PH23X
by ElusiveVisionary
Summary: Vlad finally makes a successful clone of Danny in the form of Prototype PH23X. However, he quickly finds that this prototype is different on the inside, and there's no scientific reason to why. This clone, structurally perfect, quickly becomes obsolete.
1. Prologue

**Prototype PH23X**

_**"The soul cannot be created nor destroyed by the properties of science."**_

**A Fanfiction by ElusiveVisionary**_**  
**_

* * *

There's smoke all around me. I know, because father made me to know. He made me to know what everything was. Now, I can feel it. It is a cold sort of smoke, drowning me within it. Good thing it is dark, because my eyes hurt. I squint as I try to make out images. All I can see right now is smoke and all I can do right now is sink.

My body feels heavy. Whenever I try to move it, nothing works. My limbs feel as though they are made of lead, weighing me down mercilessly. I lift my arm, but it falls down in an instant, as though made of puddy. I know this is not normal, but I'm not sure how. I've never "felt" normal, and I wonder what it feels like. Does it feel bumpy, hot, or smooth? I know what all of everything is supposed to feel like, yet I'd never ever felt it.

I take a shaky step forward, and my knees buckle. I fall hard out of some sort of a purple pod. The smoke still has not cleared, and for a moment I wonder if I am dead. I groan in pain, and writhe helplessly against the cold floor. What else am I to do? Now, I will die.

Then I hear something, something swift and steady. The sound is footsteps, coming towards me casually. My head shoots up, and my eyes squint ahead. Breaking through the smoke is a figure. He's wearing a suit, and his white hair is pulled back into a ponytail. He looks too young to have white hair, and his eyes look icy and cold. I slowly lift my hand and reach out to him. He is the man I know somehow, the man I am supposed to call father.

"Father. . ." and I hear my voice for the first time. It sounds like a child's voice, a child's voice just breaking into the territory of adulthood. My hand shakes pathetically as I grope for him. My eyes snap shut as the light becomes too intense for my eyes to handle. The figure speaks.

"PH23X. . ." he hisses softly. My ears ring with every word, not used to hearing anything at all.

I groan.

"PH23X. . . can you hear me?" his voice is cold, and he looked down at me with his cold eyes. I nod my head slowly, and every movement takes me great effort. Father then looks away, staring in the distance. A smile curls his lips, and it surprises me. His moods changed swiftly.

"Yes. . ." he says quietly, voice trembling with excitement.

"Yes yes yes yes!" and his excitement grows, until I feel too weak to listen to it. I can't handle emotions, or how to understand them. My head hits the cold of the floor, and my eyes snap shut. I listen to father as he jumps for joy, and then I feel his cool hands on my shoulders.

I gasp tiredly and look up. His face is suddenly kinder.

"Welcome to the world PH23X."

And I faint into oblivion.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm not sure where this story came from, but now that I have it in my head, I'm not sure I can ever shy away from it! This is just the prologue the the story. I'd really appreciate reviews, even though I am honored to have any of you even read it!_

**-Elusive- **


	2. Stay With Me

**Chapter One**

**Stay With Me**

**"A bond between father and son cannot be made by the bonding of hydrogen to DNA." **

* * *

My eyes slowly drift open. As soon as they do, I regret it. I clamp them shut immediately. All around me is light, bright and warm. The cold from before no longer holds me captive, but instead there is a hot feeling, washing over my body continuously like waves. This feeling is good. Warmth is good.

I try to move my body, but find that I cannot. In fact, I cannot even feel where I begin and end. Even though I dislike the light, I open my eyes. They ease down to view my body. It is naked, and I can see taut muscles twitch delicately. My skin is tan and glazed with sweat. Sticking up from all areas of my body are little buttons that glimmer red every so often. They are embedded in my muscles. I wonder why.

And it is then I realize that I can think. Thinking: to fabricate material in one's mind. Like everything else, I know what it is. I know what it is supposed to feel like. But it is a different kind of knowledge, a knowledge one experiences when reading about a butterfly, then seeing it for the first time. You know what the butterfly looks like, feels like, and even smells like, but you do not truly "understand" until you see one.

My eyes close again, and I sigh in peace. This is an odd place I am in, but I don't mind staying here for awhile. It makes my body tingle, and the sensation is overpowering. Then I hear father. He comes to me like a bird, nimble and quick. I notice this about him quickly. The way he moves is special. I open my eyes to see his blurred face, looking down at me skeptically. His brows crease, and a frown tugs at his lips.

"Daniel?" he says a name I do not know, and he seems to not know it either. The way he is speaking sounds shy, almost desperate. For some reason, I feel like I want to reach out and touch his skin, show him that he is not alone.

"Father?" My response is hoarse, and weak. When I say his title, a soft glow comes to his cheeks, and his frigid eyes suddenly look like melting icicles. This pleases him, so I decide to say it again.

"Father. Father. Father." I repeat weakly. He smiles, an eyebrow trailing to his hairline.

"Dear boy. . .what on earth are you doing?" he says this with happiness, not disdain, and I know it is safe to continue. I smile, and my teeth are white and pearly in the bright light of the room. It's the first time I've smiled, and it feels so nice.

"You are my father." I say simply, my smile still shining. It pleases me to please him, the first person I've ever known, a person who is now bathing me in warmth and happiness, and who likes to talk to me. I want him to be happy too.

And his face shows that I'm doing what I want. His eyes brighten, and now the icicles are completely gone, left with warm waves, dancing in his irises. I compare the color to pools only found in paradise. Father reaches down and strokes my hair with a steady hand. The feel of it is intense, and I close my eyes and enjoy it.

"I never thought I would hear you say that. . ." he says breathlessly. My cheeks rise as I feel his hard hands continue to ruffle my hair in a fatherly way.

"I never even thought you would be here. .. be _alive_, be here with . . . _me._"

My smile trails up so much, that it threatens to squish my eyes. "I like it here father. I like the world."

"Can I stay here forever?"

My question sounds so innocent to him, that it is almost hard for him to stifle a laugh. I can tell from the way his body shivers in amusement.

"Yes. You can stay here forever . . . now sleep."

His hand draws away from my hair, and I pout. "Father, please do not leave me."

He looks down at me, and his face hardens.

"Never again Daniel. Never again."

I knew he would keep his promise, so I gave into sleep, feeling satisfied and safe as father watched over me.

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to show the Clone's innocence, the kind of happiness a baby would feel when looking at their parent for the first time. I also wanted to show Vlad's desperation for Danny, and how much he really needs him! Also, yes, I did make all of these quotes!They're kinda cool huh? Anyway, these chapters have been short, but they will get longer. In any case, quality is sometimes better than quantity! **_


	3. Welcome to the Real World

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to the Real World**

_**"****The element of life is not so much water as it is love."**_

* * *

.No longer am I in the bright room. Instead of being on a hard metallic table, I am sinking into a cloud. It feels like heaven, nicer than the warmth that once bathed me in another life. A long sigh of pleasure escapes my chapped lips. New sensations overtake me as I run my hands over the smooth fabric of the cloud. The softness is an amazing sensation, a sensation that is my second favorite. The feeling of it makes me smile, and suddenly my muscles feel tingly all over. I don't understand why I feel like spreading my body apart, but I do it anyway. My hands go above my head, and I arch my back. I elongate my legs, and feel a very good pull. I yawn, and then relax, the cloud engulfing me more. Now, I am curious. I want to see where I am. Some part of me wonders if I can handle so many feelings at once. I am willing to take that chance.

I open my eyes, and confirm that I am in a different place, and what a wonderful place it is. I see that I am not drifting on a cloud, but am laying on a king sized bead. Dark blue blankets, and plump pillows cover it. Every so often I notice a "V" on my bed-sheets. The ceiling is glass, so I can see outside. Right now gray clouds swirl in the sky. The floor is made of a gray material, and the decorations are all of rocket ships and stars and moons. The walls are black and filled with pictures of plants and random space facts. Directly in front of my bed, on the far wall, there is a large TV. My mouth parts, and I am very still for a moment.

I smile brightly, fascination filling my eyes. Yes, I do know what everything is, but I've never really seen any of it. For a moment I wonder about this, wonder why I am here in the first place, then curiosity takes over as I look to the right.

I gasp into my hand.

There is a boy in my world. He is on the farther right side of the room, in a bed the same as mine. He looks very scared of me. His eyes are wide, as well as his mouth. I cannot see him too well, but I at least know that. I feel bad that he is afraid, and now my curiosity is peaking. I wave, and he waves back. Then I crawl to my knees. They don't feel tired anymore, but instead light and strong. The boy does the same. He's staring at me, fear increasing. I can see it in his face.

I climb off the bed and crawl towards the boy, and he does the same. It's as if he moves in time with me, and knows my every move. He is _certainly_ amazing. Then, as soon as I stop, he does, just a foot in front of the mirror. I can see him now, clearly. His eyes are a very light blue, and his hair is black and messy. He looks young, maybe only 17 years of age. But his skin is unusual . . . so pale, as if he hasn't seen sun for years. His lips are dry and broken, and he has bags under his eyes.

Gently I reach out a shaking hand. He is just as afraid as I. Now I am ready to greet him, and I slowly put the tip of my finger to his. That's when I realize he is made of glass. I cry out in fear and stumble back from the mirror.

That's what it is. . . a mirror.

I blink.

He is not really a person, he is me.

_That _is me.

I crawl close to the mirror again and study myself. So this is what I look like. This is what people look like. I have memories. . Knowledge rather. Indeed I know what people are. . .I do. But how is it that I know what everything is, but I've never known it?

_What am I?_

My thoughts are interrupted as I sit back down. My bottom hits something thin and rectangular. I'm too distracted by a flash of light, and the now array of voices filling the room. I look up to see the large television from in front of my bed boom to life. In the image are two men, holding guns. They watch another man being held down by two other men. He screams, loud.

I flinch and look away as I hear his screams continue. Fresh hot tears fill my eyes.

He reminds me of father.

I look back at the television to see the man, only it isn't the man at all. His head is separated from his body, and the other men laugh. It rolls around, leaving a red trail of blood. I scream at this, horrified, and jump to my feet.

I search the door and run out of the room, looking for father, hoping that he is not dead.

Then I hear his voice, and I feel suddenly calm.

"Father?"

No response, just the continuous murmur. I decide to be quiet. Father is being quiet too. His voice gets closer and closer as I continue down the dark hallways. Father's house is big, cold, and dark. Then I finally see him. He is standing tall, his arms poised gracefully behind his back. My eyes light up.

"F-" I try to begin, but I am cut off by an odd voice.

"Sure thing Mr.Masters." says the voice. I look up near a large window to see a figure in a red suit. Her hair is long and brown, and her body is curvy and full. Her voice is high pitched.

She is a girl.

I come to the conclusion right then and there.

I like girls.

A smile spreads across my newly discovered face as I watch her talk. She is graceful like my father, but in a different way. I like it, whatever it is.

"And do remember Valerie. . . this is our little secret."

It was a secret? Then obviously I cannot know.

_Oh no!_

Father hears my gasp and looks over, confusion on his face for a moment. The girl looks over as well, and as soon as she does, she pulls off her helmet. Her skin is mocha, the color of warm pudding. But I don't have too much time to take in the exquisite tone, for she yells my name.

"Danny? What are you doing here?!"

My mouth drops open.

"I…I…"

I am silenced by father who stands behind me. His hands dig into my shoulders, and I cry out. The girl looks down in horror.

"What is Danny doing here?" This is more of a command that a question.

Father shakes his head and his laugh is false, too high.

"His parents are visiting."

Valerie relaxes.

"Oh! Well. . Uh Danny. . Vlad was just giving me some cool stuff to well. . ."

". . .Air surf. New sport, you know?"

Valerie laughs like father, and zooms out the door. I am shocked, until I feel again, the painful grasp of father. I flinch. Now I feel afraid. Father is making me feel pain, and he isn't stopping.

"Father please, that hurts!"

Father turns me around, and it isn't gentle. His face is suddenly red.

"You do not know the meaning of pain boy!"

My lips tremble. ". . .To feel physical discomfort?"

This angers him more, and I feel one of his strong hands against my cheek, snapping against it. I am shocked for a moment, feeling the area suddenly heat and turn red. Then fat tears fill my eyes. I feel betrayed. I do not understand why father is trying to hurt me, when all I do is want to make him love me.

"Father." I gasp, barely able to speak. My innocence closes my throat, and I can still see his horrible angry face, those eyes boring into mine.

"You will obey me PH23X. . . and never show disrespect like that again!" He growls this at me, and his teeth are so very gritted.

"I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean it I'm-"

His hand pounds across my face again, and I am now too engulfed in misery to speak. Father does not love me. His eyes look large and frightening. Now I know I have to escape. I cry out and move to the side, but father is too fast for me. He grabs my arm and twists it behind my back.

"Why do you always have to be so _difficult_ Daniel?"

That was my name? Memories of before on the hard table bring me back. He calls me Daniel. But I am too afraid to ask why, so I try to run. It is no use though, father is too strong. His hands are too big around my arm, much smaller than his. Tears drop out of my eyes and hit the floor. Father notices, and quickly turns me around to look into my eyes.

He is looking me over, not so enraged, but rather curious.

"That's very odd."

He takes a finger and runs it down my cheek, swiping up the tears.

"Just must be your physical reaction to pain. . ." The way he talks, it is not to me. But now that he isn't yelling, I feel myself relax, but only a little bit.

"Or maybe I have to run a few more tests on you. . ."

"Tests?" I stutter. Memories fill my head, and suddenly I am transported back into an alien world. . . a world deep within my head.

_Father watches me, leaning against my pod. I am inside it, and my eyes are open. No part of me can move, and I don't think. But I can hear his voice._

_"__PH23X. ..__indeed__ you are my finest creation."_

_He pushes himself away from the pod, and locks his eyes with mine. _

_"If only I could really have a __son.__ . . if only I didn't have to resort to this."_

_He turns away, and his voice is lower. His body looks very tense. "I would have Daniel if it wasn't for that idiot in Amity Park."_

_Then an odd beeping fills the room. My heart rate monitor went up. Father glances down at it, confused, and looks back up at me. My face is blank, but there is something deeper within my eyes. Father shakes his head._

_"Just need to perform a few more tests."_

And now I am here again, wherever I am. Father becomes angry again as he stares down at my face. He gently cups my chin with his hand and forces me to look up at him.

"I'm sorry."

I try to speak, but feel too scared. I just slowly nod my head. This irks him.

"I said I was _SORRY_." he yells.

I cry again, and as his face looms closer, I feel myself become dizzy. Then my world is gone. 

* * *

_**A/N:Vlad certainly isn't finding this father thing too easy. That's because he doesn't think that the clone has any real emotions. He didn't design him to have them. Now he is starting to catch on to it!Ands it sucks for Vlad to have Valerie think that DannyFenton is in Wisconsin! Hence him getting so mad.  
**_


	4. The Beta Enemy

**Chapter Three **

** The Beta Enemy**

"_**Energy is all around us. It drives the world, and it drives emotions. It is indeed the area where feelings and science unite."**_

* * *

_I'm flying down a narrow corridor. I feel weightless, and free. The air is cold and moist, and I feel breezes course through my body. Everything is moving so fast, but I know which way I'm supposed to go. I enter a room, a dark room. It is even colder in here, and I can see that the color is purple. Against the wall is a huge screen, and in the screen is a picture of me. I see the back of father's head, the shimmering white of sparkling in the gloom. He is murmuring to the screen in low tones. I look to the right for some reason and see my body, encased in the purple pod. There is glass over it, but it is no barrier. I fly through it, and feel myself shudder. Father looks over, the same curious look on his face. Then he smirks evilly, and his eyes turn red. His teeth are bared, and he looks scary. I cry out, fear filling me to the brim._

I wake up again, for what it seems the millionth time. For a moment I feel stunned, not sure where I am. Then I realize that I am not in the purple room. That is a relief. Instead I am on a cream colored couch in the same room I was before. The window is still open where the girl was, and the curtains flutter every so often. My shoulders and arms ache, so I do not move them. Memories of the fray came back to me. And I wonder . . . why was father so mad? Why did he want to hurt me? It is safe to think, because I am alone.

Or so I think.

I hear a snore, and I stiffen with dread. Before I can make a sound I cover my mouth. I sit up on the couch to see father, only a few feet away in a light red chair. His head is tilted to the side, and his mouth is open. A thin strand of drool hangs from his dry lips.

For some reason, I giggle into my hand. Seeing father this way amuses me, and for a few good moments I forget the ire he'd unleashed before. He looks silly.

Slowly, I crawl off the couch. I want to be as quiet as possible. The carpet feels soft against my legs as I smooth over to father, coming to settle at his feet. Father always wears black pants and shiny shoes. He also wears black shirts with little pink bows. I smile. Father amuses me. Then my smile fades, for I know that he doesn't find me funny. He hates me now. This is because I'm a bad boy, a boy who makes his father mad. I watch him for a few minutes. Every time he breathes out, a silvery strand of air rushes forwards then comes to settle at his nose.

But as I watch him, spontaneous thoughts fill my head. Should I be the one mad? After all, I didn't do anything wrong. Father hurt me, and here I am feeling useless. What happened was an accident. My brain hurts from thinking these things. It's as though my body is rejecting my thoughts. I decide not to think them anymore. That's when I notice something I've never seen before. As I breathe out, a smooth gust of blue smoke issues from my mouth. It is cold and icy. I wrinkle my nose in distaste and try to hold my breath. Being alive did have its drawbacks.

The same thing happens to father on his smoke is red, and his icy blue eyes snap open. I take an involuntary leap backwards, landing on my arms. I continue to crawl away, hoping not to provoke father anymore than I already had. His face is expressionless for a moment, yet tense. His eyes dart around the room, then land on me.

"Oh." he says, his body relaxing. Apparently I brought him relief. I give him a shy smile, still not moving any closer.

"Good morning father." I say gently. He leans back in his chair and crosses a leg, studying me almost cautiously. I can tell somehow that he doesn't want to scare me again.

"It isn't quite morning yet Daniel, but I thank you for the greeting. . ." he begins in his cold voice, only this time it has more warmth to it, "especially after what happened before. . ." His cold voice drops in a very calm, kind manner. I can tell he is sorry. He closes his eyes briefly, and then opens them. The intensity of his face startles me.

"Please forgive me. . ."

I quickly nod my head. Father chuckles, almost sadly.

"I don't know why I'm saying sorry to you. After all, I never really intended you to have real feelings. . .my boy, everything with you is just a reflex. . ." He stands up, and I crawl farther away until I hit a chair opposite of him. He poises his hands behind his back and looks into the distance dreamily.

"You know, the human brain is an amazing thing." He looks down at me. "Even one manufactured by human hands."

He paces the room slowly, resembling a big black cat. My eyes follow his every movement.

"Things occur within it that even science has not been able to understand. . ."

He glances down at me again. "Things such as the 'soul.' Chemical patterns in your brain that gives you feeling, but indeed there is a deeper part of things that cannot be created . . . deeper patterns of the soul that cannot be manufactured. . ." and he trails off, still in a dream.

"I never intended to give you the power of free will, but you are indeed displaying signs of it my boy. " His intense stare burns into me like fire. It hurts, and I flinch away.

"You seem so real, but alas. . .you cannot be. Science has never been able to create a person. A clone indeed, but never a person. . .and it works better for me that way anyway." Father sounded split between two ideas. Two ideas that somehow didn't include me, yet did.

My stomach began to growl. I groaned. What was this sensation? It was just as powerful as any I've ever felt.

"And apparently your survival reflexes are working quite well." He smirks at me, and the look is quite sadistic. I shudder.

"Is someone hungry?"

I nod my head slowly, suddenly feeling an annoying prickling sensation in my stomach, one that makes me feel heated and mad. I try not to be too eager now.

"Then come. We'll get you something to eat."

I followed father down, what it seemed an endless array of stone cold hallways, into a big open room. I recognized it as a kitchen of some sort. Images of refrigerators, ovens, coffee makers, and families sitting around a large table pop into my head. I silently wonder if you programmed me to know that too.

"Sit." Father says simply, gesturing to a cold metal table. I do as I am told, feeling the hard seat on my bottom. It is very uncomfortable. I shift around in my seat a bit as father walks over to his telephone, barks something into it, then puts it down. There is an odd silence in the room. He looks back at me.

"You're food should be here in two minutes or less."

Telephones could get people food? I marveled at this for a moment, until father sat next to me. I felt myself stiffen again, and the urge to leap out of my seat was overwhelming. He didn't notice it apparently, because he kept studying me curiously with his blue eyes.

"Tell me Daniel . . . how are you feeling?"

I'm taken aback. He cares now?

"Fine. . . I guess." I mumble. I didn't realize it until then, but my voice sounds cranky and annoyed. Is that what I am feeling? As I gaze at father, the same feelings return. I'm not sure if I trust him anymore.

"You feel stable . . . nothing mushy?"

I nod my head. "No."

I didn't realize that my voice was snappy either. Something feral and wild seemed to dance into Father's eyes.

My father gazed at me sternly.

"I'll not deal with your pomp again Daniel. Not one more time."

I roll my eyes. Big mistake. Now he looks like a raving lunatic. My mistake might be fatal, and I cringe.

"Give me a reason why I should keep you alive." Now this was abrupt. All feelings of anger fade and my mouth gapes open. I can tell he is serious.

I gulp. Can I really answer that question? Is there any valid reason to keep me alive? My brain tells me no, but there is something else that tells me yes! In fact, it almost shouts "yes". I don't know what this part of me is. There is no logical explanation to what it is. Father did not create this in me, yet it is there.

I lock my eyes with his, and feel as water slowly slides down my cheeks. Some would call this water tears, but my father only sees it as water; hydrogen and oxygen. I try to speak, but my mouth is shaking too much. Again I am being controlled by this unknown force within me.

"I. . I. . ." I try to speak, but words fail me.

Father gazes down at me with his cold eyes. Apparently he isn't amused by my little antics. I know that if I don't come up with a reason for why I should be alive, he will kill me. And God. . . I don't want to die. Then it hit me.

I was feeling fear.

Father made me never to feel fear, but I can feel it. It is a horrible feeling, a feeling that I wish would go away. Somehow, though I am not human, I am feeling what any human would feel when they would meet their end. Fear.

"Well Daniel? Give me a reason."

I try to calm myself, but it is no use. After a few moments, my tears come down more rapidly.

"Because. . .I. . .I'm afraid. . ." The words come out jumbled, and I'm not thinking about what I am saying. The pure truth came out, the kind of truth that can only be spoken in the face of death. I begin to tremble, and my hands tighten around the cold metal table, so very much like the table where father created me.

Father slowly draws away from me, looking bewildered. "You're afraid?"

He shook his head with disbelief.

"That's impossible."

Tears fell harder down my face. "Why are you trying to _hurt_ me Father?"

I cannot think of anything else to say. He shakes his head.

"PH23X. . ."

He reaches out to touch me, and I flinch.

"You really are afraid aren't you? Afraid of me?"

My lips tremble as I nod my head.

"But there's_no _need to be afraid of your Dear Old_ Father_. . ."

"After all, I'm only so cranky with you because of well. . . _them."_

Realization dawns on me. Them?

"Who are_they?" _I am bewildered now, and very curious. Who is bothering father? My eyes narrow. I don't want anyone to bother father. Father is only mad at me because they were bothering him. They _ended _in that case.

Father sighs and leans back into his chair, eyes focused on the ceiling for a moment.

"Oh, Danny Phantom and his little friends. . ."

I raise an eyebrow. "Danny Phantom and friends?"

Father chuckles. "Yes. Daniel and friends."

"Is that like Barney and friends?"

Father actually laughs, which warms my cheeks.

"No, not at all. These pesky teens focus on anything but manners and sharing…"

I rest my chin on my hand, and father continues.

"Or the good of man for that matter."

I giggle. For the first time I can feel the tension between us dissipate.

Then his face becomes serious again. He is silent for a minute. All of the sudden, a knock on the door sounds. A tall maid comes in with a tray. I look over, a grin spreading across my face. A sweet aroma of swirls around me, and that nagging feeling in my stomach comes back. The Maid sets the plate in front of me. It is a steaming plate of macaroni and cheese, as yellow as sunflowers. I look up at her and smile even wider.

"Th..thankyou." I stammer. She looks stunned, takes a fearful look at Father, and nods her head. As if driven by fear, she scuttles out of the room. I watch her with wide, curious eyes. What did I do?

Father shakes his head. "Never thank anyone Daniel. It makes you look soft."

Something about this doesn't seem right. "Soft?"

"Yes, a pushover."

I blush. I don't want to be a pushover. Now it's time to focus on something other than my embarrassment, even though the circumstances are still rather confusing. I focus my attention on the plate in front of me. Then I realize it is food. Heterotrophs like me need to consume it for energy.

I look at my food dumbly. Father raises an eyebrow. "Well, go on Daniel."

I slowly begin to eat. The taste is incredible, and I realize it's the first time I've ever tasted something. The milk and cheese are thick and creamy, and the noodles are big and tender. It tickles my tongue as I eat it, and suddenly I devour my food. Eating is bliss.

It is silent for a few minutes as father waits for me to finish. I finally do, and push my plate away.

"Thank you so much father. That was. .. amazing."

Father smirks a bit. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Son."

Son? I melt at this comment, becoming as tender and buttery as the noodles. Nothing pleases me more than to hear him happy with me, and to see him like me as much as I like him.

Father's smirk increases as he continues with the story of Danny Phantom and friends.

"As I was saying. . ."

"Danny Phantom is a villain, you can say. He has powers, and uses his powers to thwart me."

I lean forwards again, feeling the table against my elbows. "Powers?"

"Yes. Powers that give him super strength, the ability to produce high temperature rays, disappear from sight, and become nothing more than wind. All of these powers are produced by an ectoplasmic force; ghostly powers you might say."

I am fascinated. "Tell me more, please."

"These powers permit him to do great evil. He's robbed banks, stolen my funds, destroyed my homes, and furthermore, helps all of the other ghostly villains gain control over Amity Park."

This boy is bad. Very very bad. I stiffen with anger at the thought of him.

"Amity Park?" I ask curiously. Father elaborates.

"Yes, a city to which I am the Mayor."

Wow, father sure is important. I feel honored to be his son.

"And I control that city. .. the best way I can. But Danny Phantom and his friends always get in my way."

My voice is low, angry. "How can I help?"

Father looks at me with approval. "Smart boy, smart boy."

I feel a surge of confidence, and I sit up in my hard seat.

"That's where the next step comes in."

The next step? I watch Father, and he suddenly seems arrogant, and sneaky.

"What is the next step."

Father sighs briefly, then continues.

"What if I were to tell you that you too have these ghostly abilities. That I do to."

I stumble out of my seat from the shock. My heart pounds fast.

"What?!"

Father laughs a low and evil laugh. I am too shocked to notice how evil it sounds.

"Dear boy, your innocence amuses me, but it is true."

Father stands up and narrows his eyes. Two black rings wash over him, turning him into a monster, a monster of such horror that I crawl away on my hands. He is tall, muscular, and with green skin. His eyes are a bright red, and his hair is raven. His cape flutters as though a breeze runs through it, but there is no breeze. His voice echoes as he speaks.

"Don't be alarmed Son, it's me, 'Father.' His voice echoes, but I know it is him. I relax, but only a little.

"Yes, indeed I have these powers too. Certainly I am powerful myself, but I am nowhere near as powerful as I am united with someone."

My voice trembles as much as my body. "And who is that?"

"It is you my boy, and you alone."

I cringe. Some part of me feels honor, while the other feels immeasurable amounts of fear.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But, how? How can I do this Father?"

He glides over to me, and terror holds me down. He, with not the gentlest manner, takes my arm and pulls me up. I am nothing to him, no weight. He might as well be lifting a feather with a finger. I cry out in fear as I feel heat was over me. I close my eyes tight. When I open them I can see Father's smug face gazing down at me. A prickle of irritation shoots through me.

I look down to avoid his gaze, but when I do I see my body floating. I am wearing different clothes as well, black, and I am shimmering. I gaso. Father throws his head back and laughs evilly, sending chills of greater magnitude through me.

"You do not understand yet Daniel, but you will soon."

"I promise."

His promise is true, no matter how untrustworthy he is. I can see it in his horrible red eyes.

"But what does this mean?"

Some part of me doesn't want to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Been busy as usual, and I made this one extra long to make up for it! **

**Anyway**

**Dum**

**Dum**

**DUMMMMMM**

**What will happen to PH23X? **

** Will Vlad ever get a WIFE**

** and a life?**

** Find out on the next episode of. . . **

** Prototype PH23X **

**...And leave reviews please **


	5. A Part of Him

**Chapter Four**

**A Part of Him**

"_The very fabric of you has been used before. A thousand times in fact. But if this fabric were to be ripped, then you would not be you, and no one would be them a thousand times back."_

* * *

Everything changed since that very moment when father told me I was a well..ghost. A human, ghost hybrid to be exact. I am secretly embarrassed and scared of being this way. It is odd to me to think that I am polluted with ectoplasm. In the world, ghosts are hated and hunted. Father says that I have nothing to be ashamed of. He says that I am unique and powerful. The thought of it warms my cheeks.

"_There is no one out there like you PH23X. You are special."_

I replay his words over and over in my mind whenever he gets angry at me. It helps me to remember that he loves me , and that he would never kill me. Father needs me. He even said so. Why would he get rid of someone he needs and loves?

These questions race through my mind all the time.

"_In order to prove your love for me, you must do as I say. . . Daniel. Daniel? Are you listening?"_

_My eyes widen. "Yes. I am listening Father. I will do as you wish."_

"_Good good…"_

Father is going to train me to be a hero. I am going to get rid of Danny Phantom and Friends, the Beta Enemy. They are the second enemy I must face. But first and foremost, I am the Alpha Enemy. I cannot trust myself at all, or so father says.

It's too bad that sometimes I cannot even trust him.

And now, I am looking at my reflection in a mirror. I watch as my lips move in time with my words, and my bright blue eyes sparkle in the dim light of Father's lab. My black hair is very neat. Father insists that it is that way. I am wearing a suit, a suit just like Father's. I put it on without complaint today, even though it is very uncomfortable. Father seems angrier than ever, and I do not want him to hurt me. I follow his current orders, my brows creased in concentration.

_Danny Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust myself._

_Danny Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust myself._

_Danny Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust myself._

"Danny Phantom must die. . .Danny Phantom..is the Beta enemy. I, am the Alpha enemy. I cannot. .. trust myself?" I look up at father, a puzzled expression on my face. I had said this so many times in my head, but out loud it sounds very strange.

Father nods. "Repeat it PH23X."

My bottom lip sticks out and trembles. "But _why_?" I whine. There are so many questions I want to ask. It is as though the world is a big glass of tangy orange juice. I want to drink it all up and savor every taste.

Fire dances into his eyes again, and he raises his strong arm. I flinch, ready to feel the familiar sting of his hand on my cheek. It does not come, and I open my eyes. Father's teeth are gritted, and his eyes pop out of his head. The big thick vein on his forehead pulsates. I gulp. The desire to look away almost overtakes me, but I know better. There is no ignoring father when he is mad.

"I thought I told you_never_ to ask questions." he hissed angrily, teeth clenched tight.

I am paralyzed from head to toe. Looking into his eyes is like trying to stare down a shark. I tremble and look away sharply. This is not the right thing to do, but I cannot think of anything else. I take an involuntary step back. Father follows me. His big menacing form casts a shadow on my face.

"Didn't I?" He repeats, face still contorted and tight. His body matches, and his fists are clenched.

I nod my head quickly and take a few steps back until I hit the wall. Father is on me. His breath is hot, and his voice is scary. I am suddenly drowning in fear and pain as he takes my arm that is shaking and pins it against the wall. He is so strong, and it hurts. I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out in agony. Father says that my nerves are still adjusting to "feeling" and that each sensation I feel will be heightened for awhile. I can tell now. The meaning of it is not at all pleasant anymore.

My eyes fill with tears as I stare up into his suddenly mutinous face. His eyes are red again, and his anger is fueled by my fear. He devours it and savors it. Then he raises his free arm.

"Father. Please! No! " I beg. I know what is to come next. And this time it comes. His slap snaps against my face, knocking my head to the side easily. Blood leaps out of my mouth as I choke out a sob. It is the deepest wound I've ever felt from him, and it tears into my soul.

"Now don't you cry!" He warns. He takes my head with both his hands and forces me to look at him. By now I am crying, and my anguished pleas fill the room. His hands tighten around the soft bones of my cheeks, and I suddenly am suffocating.

"I said, don't cry! Crying is not what you do Daniel!" I try to obey his vicious commands, but my body will not allow me to. It's as though I am driven by some deep sadness that wants to pour out from my eyes. As he watches my cry, his anger increases tenfold.

"Why do you have to hate me? Can't you see that all I want is to love you?" his voice drops desperately, which almost shocks me out of my trauma. I choke and sputter, trying to ask more questions.

"But no. You my boy, are half of _him_." His hands tighten and his eyes narrow to pointy blue slits. I am entranced by the sheer intensity.

"You are Jack Fenton's_son_."

Now I am confused. Who is Jack Fenton? I thought I was Father's son. What is he talking about?

"You are _made_ of him, and he has your _mother_. Your mother, the only woman I've_ever_ loved." His hands tighten until I feel dizzy from the pain. It is then I realize that one of his hands is around my throat. I cannot breathe, and it is then that something breaks in me. I writhe and gasp, trying to break free. Then my eyes glow a bright green. Father, tears falling down his face, is startled and drops me. My eyes go back to their normal blue, and I pant and sputter, trying to desperately feel air in my lungs.

I cry uncontrollably. My neck is so tight and heated. It might be damaged forever, and it is very hard to breathe. Father looks down at his two hands with horror, then back to the small form of me crying in a pool of my own blood.

"Daniel..?" he gasps.

I look up at him, my face warm, red, and watery. "Father! _Who_ is Daniel? Who _is_ he? Who am _I!?_

He doesn't answer me. Instead he jumps up and disappears into the ceiling. The look on his face still burns into me. Was it a look of remorse?

I lay down on the cold floor, coughing and groaning in pain. It seems like eternity passes, when a soft hand touches my shoulder. I shout and crawl away. Father has come back to hurt me! But no, it is not Father. It is the Maid I thanked awhile ago. The kind lady that gave me food. A small smile raises my cheeks, but only slightly.

Her eyes dart around in fear, then land on me. She opens her mouth to speak a moment, but nothing comes out. Then I notice her hair. It is soft and golden, like the sun. Her eyes are a chocolate brown like fudgy brownies. She reminds me of Valerie. She has her soft curls, and her different way about her. She is young too, perhaps only 6 years older than me. And again, she has a special way she moves. I like this way, and suddenly I am fascinated. I wonder what she smells like? Slowly I get to my feet, and gently pad my way over to her. I stare at her for a moment with wide eyes, and she seems very confused. She tilts her head to the side.

"Are you okay kiddo?" she asks worriedly. I nod my head and pick up her hand. It feels worn, as though she's used it for a long time. Then I smell it. The scent is like flowers and soap. She pulls her hand back sharply, a stunned look on her face. As she sees my innocence, her face softens.

"I'm sorry hun. I keep forgetting that you're…new." She is so affectionate. I really like her now. I wish she could take me away from the burning shame I feel. Father hates me now. I am worthless to him. But to her I am not. She likes me.

She studies me, curiosity lighting up her eyes.

"I just cannot believe he _really_ did it…" She is speaking to herself now.

"He made an exact…replica…., he…..wow." she finishes, her voice coming out in high pitched tones. I like the sound of it. I like girls. I grin.

" Do you like me?" I ask desperately. I remind myself of father. The girl again, is taken aback. Then she nods slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Let me get you something to eat?" she asks hesitantly. She is still looking at me with wonder.

It is then I realize that I am hungry. I feel the desire to eat again, for the second time in my life. I nod my head fervently, and she takes my hand. I feel sharp tingles where she touches my skin. Girls are very very good. And they make good food.

I follow her up to a small kitchen. Father has many. She sits me down on a nice wooden table.

She busies herself awhile with a few shiny slabs of meat and cheese. The smell of them is intoxicating. My hunger grows. She puts a sandwich down in front of me. It is leafy and green, with fresh meats and mayonnaise. I look up at her and glow with gratitude.

_Don't say Thank you boy. It makes you look soft._

Father commanded me never to say it. I am battling myself suddenly, and the smile slides from my face. Should I say it?

"_You are to obey me."_

"_But why?"_

"_NEVER ASK QUESTIONS!"_

I shiver in fear and stuff the food into my mouth before it can betray me. I look up at the Maid with big, sorry eyes. She nods her head.

"That monster told you not to say it..I suppose."

I drop my sandwich. She was insulting Father? I am not angered by this, but stunned and suddenly feel admiration. She is the brave and gallant. She covers her mouth and shakes her head. She pleads with me now.

"Please..don't tell him I said that…p-"

"I won't." I assure quietly.

"I promise."

It is the first time I've ever kept a secret, or had one for that matter. I feel deliciously scared and naughty. Father does not know something that I know. That is the greatest feeling in the world. But then I feel sick and guilty. Father hates me for a reason. I am a bad boy.

I finish my sandwich. The Maid sits in front of me and observes me like a scientist would a cell. She seems to like me, and I smile at her.

"I really like you. What is your name?"

She laughs a bit. I like the sound. For a moment she looks very young, younger than me. I am glad that I can make her happy. I made father happy once.

"My name is Jenny."

Jenny. What a nice name.

She hesitates a moment, then decides to continue. "And… what is yours?"

I stiffen. What is my name? I forget it for a moment, then it comes to me.

I smile. "Prototype PH23X."

Her smile drops sadly.

"I see."

* * *

Later that night I am in my room. Above me I can see the night sky through the clear windows. I feel better now. Jenny is my new friend. She sent me food awhile ago. I am still full from it. She says it was Chinese food. Chinese food is my new favorite. At least Jenny likes someone like me. I am worthless yes, but she is compassionate.

My eyes are glued to the big TV in my room. On TV there is a tall man in a suit. He is talking to another man. The suit man looks very smug. He reminds me of father.

"Why are you such an asshole?" The other man asks. I giggle.

The man in the suit turns to him, face tight.

"I do beg your pardon!"

The other man smirks. "You heard me, ya asshole!"

I begin to laugh uncontrollably, sending tremors through me. The word asshole makes me laugh. What does it mean? It is what the smug looking man is. Is a smug looking man in a suit an asshole? I wonder, marvel for a few minutes. Commercials are flashing on the screen when I hear a knock on my door.

Jenny has come to visit me! Maybe she has cake! I grin and feel butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Come in!"

The door opens, and the smile slides right off my face. Father is in the doorway. I jump to my feet nervously and watch as he looks around my room. It is spotlessly neat as usual, something Father tells me to be all the time.

"You don't mind, do you Son?"

My face softens, and I nod my head. I sit down on my bed, and motion him to come forwards. It feels weird giving him commands, but he does not mind them at the moment. Father sits close to me. I feel his domineering form on top of me. I almost feel like I'm drowning again, until I look up and see the very soft expression on his face.

I calm down.

"Yes?" I ask nervously.

An odd look comes into Father's eyes. It is insecurity. Father has been training me to sense it. The fact that I make him insecure makes me feel a bit important. I puff out my chest.

"Well, what is it Father?"

He takes my gesture as amusement and slowly laughs. A slightly smug look comes to his face again, noting my innocence.

"You are all too funny my boy. A great Son.."

I turn to mush as he says this.

"Really?"

He sighs. "Yes..indeed you are. But you need to learn to behave yourself. How are you going to stop the Beta Enemy without controlling the Alpha Enemy?"

I am so confused. How am I my own worst enemy?

"Father..why am I the Alpha Enemy?" I ask timidly. He hates questions, but somehow I feel he wants me to ask this one.

Father takes me into his arms. I stiffen until I feel his warmth. I sigh and fall into his fatherly embrace. Something snaps within him and he clenches me closer to him, as though he might never get the chance again.

"Because my boy. You are made to serve me..but sometimes your human tendencies get in the way of your mission."

I know I am made to serve Father. I always knew that.

"Why can't I ask questions?"

"Because they are futile. You know everything you need to know."

"I do?"

Father turns me around and gazes into my eyes. I giggle, then burp. Father wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Oops…Sorry." I say quickly.

A smug look returns to his face. He is the image of the man on TV. I tilt my head to the side and grin.

"Ah Daniel. There are so many things to describe what you are."

I curl into his arms. "Like what?"

He chuckles. The evilness about it is there, but it is covered up by some warmth.

"Very brave… powerful, and quite cute at times. Just like me when I was a kid."

"I'm like you?" I gasp with happiness.

"Yes indeed. There are many ways to describe your dear old Father as well you know."

"I can do it!" I know the perfect word to describe Father. It is _perfect._ He has his suit on and everything.

"Oh I doubt that…" He is teasing me now, and I know it. I perk up at this challenge. I should describe him now! Father will be so proud.

"Father?" I begin, my voice filled with wonder, proud of my own cleverness.

"Yes my boy?"

"You're an asshole!"

" A _what_?"

* * *

Yes indeed this was an interesting chapter. PH23X now has to conquer two enemies, and is in vigorous mental training. He also discovers girls. So cute. Then he calls Vlad the A word. And he's trying to compliment him. Ah PH23X…when will you ever learn?

XD

I had to add some comedic relief to balance out Vlad's poor fathering skills.

Anyway, sorry it took so long to write a chapter. Busy as usual…very busy. I'll REALLY try to get in chapters more frequently from now on. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. There's No Such Thing as Evil

**Chapter Five **

** There's No Such Thing as Evil**

_"There comes a time when blood is thicker than ectoplasm, and the heart is stronger than the mind."_

* * *

Spring break is over. Time to put away the pool-toys and lemonade. Back to work until summer rolls around.

Too bad it was only a month long.

Casper High is as dull as ever, though the lockers are beginning to look a lot shorter. The dusty floors and peeling wallpaper fill my eyes as I step into the building. I look over to see Sam at my side. She has a dry expression on her face. She's not too happy to be here either. On my other side is Tucker. His eyes are focused on his PDA, which he's turned into a mini-arcade. I can hear the small twittering music as it comes out of the speakers. 

Totally old school.

Just like this school, coincidentally. Casper High has been around since Amity Park was founded, 120 years ago. It's been the pain and torment of a ton of generations, including mine. Now I have to deal with it like my Father's and Mother's before me. To make it worse, I'm a human-ghost hybrid, have an angry billionaire after me, and my parents happen to be the lamest ghost hunters on the planet.

Swell. Just swell.

It's always been this way, Sam and Tucker beside me. We've been friends for years, and I can't see how we can get any closer. After all, they're the ones that got me into this mess. They're the ones who always help me out of it. My weakness means nothing when they're around.

A year and a half ago, Danny Fenton wandered around these halls, your typical lost teen.

A year and a half later, Danny Phantom wanders these hallways, trying to fight ghosts with one hand, and balance his schoolbooks in the other.

Yes, my life has been turned upside down. I'm not too sure if it's good or bad. The minute I stepped out of that ghost portal, I knew my life would be different. Fighting ghosts wasn't on my agenda at first. Keeping my powers in check was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. They were as involuntary as breathing.

We turn the corner of the crowded hallway, and head to our lockers. Luckily they're all right near each other. Sam glances at me from behind my messy black hair and frowns.

"What's up with you? You look like you've been up playing Firearm all night again." Sam asks me, leaning against her locker. She gazes up at my thin face and crosses her pale arms. The violet of her eyes glimmers in a cold fashion, but I can see the hint of worry her frigid disposition hides.

I roll my eyes. "Very funny Sam. Has it ever occurred to you that I do more than play video games all night?" This was a bit harsher than I meant. If there was anyone that would know that I'm up fighting ghosts all night, it's her. She knows, because she stays up with me. Sam gives me a glare and steps away from her locker. She makes a low noise of disapproval, and my face softens apologetically.

"I'm sorry. . . guess I'm just out of it."

Sam dismisses the subject with a wave of her hand. Apparently she's the mature one in this situation. I feel a pang of guilt. Tucker walks over to his, books in hand. He's still focused on that game. I crack a smile, forcing the two corners of my mouth upright.

"You better put that away Tuck." I warn. Lancer searches him out every day, in the hopes that one memorable day he'll see Tucker with his PDA out. Then he'll take it away with that annoying smirk that only an old bag like him can have.

Tucker sets his eyes on me with a pout. "But I'm almost to level 5003."

I'm about to make a witty remark when I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Valerie. She's wearing her yellow shirt, and her hair looks disheveled. She's probably had a bad night like me. Sam moves closer to me, and Tucker finally rips his eyes away from his game.

"Hey Danny!" she greets with a wave of her hand. Her voice is slightly croaky, and she coughs weakly.

"Have fun in Wisconsin?"

Wisconsin?

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Valerie's confusion matches my own. She twists her face into a look of surprise, and puts her hands on her hips.

"Didn't your parents go for a visit to Vlad's place this Spring Break?" her voice is higher, filled with disconcertment to match the look on her face. Sam now looks deep in thought, and Tucker lets out a laugh. I shoot a glare his way, then turn back to Valerie.

"Are you tired or something Valerie?" I ask , looking her over for signs of more serious sickness. She wasn't making any sense.

She scowls. "I saw you there..when Vlad was teaching me how to air surf. Remember?"

Something dawns on me. A cold prickling sensation crawls up and down my spine. "You saw me?"

Valerie opens her mouth and shakes her head slowly, mocking my obvious disconcertment.

"What did I look like?" My heart is beating ten thousand miles an hour. The noise of the chattering kids around me grows louder. I feel like falling over. Sam steadies me with her cool hands, and Tucker shakes his head as he realizes what I have.

Valerie looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you talking about Danny?"

I throw my hands in the air and force a laugh. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Vlad's house. Yeah! Great fun, oh and now we have to get to class. Hallways are always crowded, you know? Don't want to be late!" I blurt out quickly. I turn around and walk away , Sam and Tucker on my heels. I can almost see the confused look on Valerie's face as we leave her standing there. I can't worry about that now though.

I find our refuge, look around for Lancer, then file into the unlocked Janitor's closet. Sam closes the door behinds us, a spasm of horror raking her body.

"She saw you Danny. But you weren't there." she says, almost a whisper.

"I know. I wasn't there, but apparently another me was."

We all look at each other, sickness filling our stomachs. Sam shakes her head and slowly drops to the floor, her boots glimmering in the darkness.

"There's no way Vlad could have done it. He's been trying for years." But I can tell she's thinking differently.

"That's the problem. He's been trying for years. He was bound to make a good one someday."

Tucker shakes his head. "Oh man…that poor kid. Looking like Danny…"

I glare at Tucker. "This isn't the time for jokes Tuck! This is serious!"

"Chill dude..." He mumbles.

How could this have happened? What's Vlad up to now? What is he doing to me..well erm, him?

The room feels like it's spinning. If Vlad actually did succeed… I shudder to think about what that could mean.

Sam tries to take control of the situation again. "Everyone just stay calm. There's some explanation to all this."

I look grim. "A messed up explanation…"

Tucker fumbles with his fingers nervously. "What are we going to do?"

I sigh, thinking hard. Then it comes to me. " I might just have to pay Uncy Vlad a visit."

* * *

I close my eyes in concentration. A green fire ignites from my fingertips. It is warm and fiery, so alive. I open my eyes to greet it and see that it grows stronger with every moment. Father stands beside me, hands behind his back. His eyes scrutinize my every move. I do as he instructed before and close my hand slowly. The fire recedes like water draining in a sink until it is no more.

We've been doing this exercise for a few weeks now. Father says it shows my progress; if I can control the fire, then I can control my powers.

"Excellent my boy!" he praises me with brilliant devotion.

"Really ?" My face is shining with pride now. Every word he says pleases me, sending a warm feeling from my nose to my toes.

"Indeed,yes." He puts a strong hand on my shoulder. I enjoy the feeling of his approval.

We stay like that a few moments, Father and Son.

His voice then breaks through the silence. "And in fact, you're ready."

Ready for what? I'm puzzled, until I look up to see the twisted expression in his ghostly red eyes.

I'm answered when he lifts his hand and sends a giant beam of ectoplasmic energy at me. I gasp, and flip backwards, landing on my back. The beam of light shoots over my face, inches away from hitting me. I jump to my feet to see father, arms crossed, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Very good Daniel."

It's official. Father has lost his mind. After a few weeks of training me to be a hero, he wants me to fight the biggest villain I've ever seen.

Him.

"Father…" I begin slowly, My heartbeat has increased. I feel myself begin to sweat.

"Don't you think this is a bit sudden?"

I back away. He follows like a predator.

"No, I do believe you're ready to prove your strength. After all, your body is different than the average human."

Oh. My mouth runs dry as father lunges at me.

I cry out and bend my back, touching the floor with my hands. Father goes flying over my head. I then flip forwards gently, bouncing back on my feet. I look behind me to see a blinding light coming my way. I shout out and put my hand up. A huge shield of pink energy forms at once. The light hits it, shaking it. I gasp loudly and am taken by surprise of the force. I go flying in the direction of one of Father's lab machines. I hit it and slowly slide down.

When I look up, Father is floating over my head, eyes wild and fierce.

"Get up Son. Fight me like a man." He blasts at me again, and I feel the world stop as his ray hits me head on. I choke in pain and fly a good hundred feet away from him.

Something hot spills into my stomach. I suddenly feel angry, angrier than I feel when I hear of Danny Phantom and friends. I growl and get to my feet, not looking like that calm and even person I normally am. My once innocent eyes are now a bright green. Father smiles broadly.

"Yes…" he hisses. "Show me your anger, boy."

Oh I will.

I shout, throw my hand up, and an ectoplasmic energy ball almost as big as the lab flies in Father's direction. He is shocked now, his mouth agape. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

He cannot dodge this. I have won the fight.

It hits him head on, rattling his body. He quivers, and drops to the floor, two rings turning him back into human Father. I pant, completely out of breath. Then, I hear father's echoing laughter from behind me. I look back to see another Father, the true him, clapping.

"Brilliant! And I thought this was as good as you were going to get."

Confusion pulls at my face. "What?" I sputter.

Father grins evilly. The look is frightening. He separates into 5 forms of himself. My heart hammers in my ribcage. I'm completely flabbergasted. They all turn into Vlad Plasmius, the ghostly form of himself. I shake my head, eyes wide.

"Father..how did you?"

"No talking boy, action." he commands, and he and his four clones surround me. I'm in the center of the madness. One comes forward, a punch to my jaw. I take his hand, pull him up, and fling him into another one of Father's clones. They crash into the wall and disappear.

Father and his remaining clone, watch, pleased very evilly by my anger.

"Good good." they both sing. Their voices are in synch, and they come forwards and attack ruthlessly.

So many punches are coming my way. I duck, dodge, scream, and punch as well. I hit one father clone, and he kicks me. I fall to my knees. Father kicks me as well, in the jaw. Blood spurts out of my mouth, staining his purple suit. I growl in agony and swipe my feet toward him, knocking the two Father's off their feet at the same time.

They too disappear. I feel weak, and fall flat on my face.

Where is he? Where is Father?

He steps out from the darkness. I bite back my tears of pain as he comes to stand in front of me.

"Excellent work my child."

I am confused. I shake my head and groan. "There's so many of you.."

He lets out a small laugh. It sounds oddly happy, strange. I've never seen father quite so happy.

"You've earned yourself a break." He grabs my hand and pulls me up. I quiver where I stand. Father steadies me with gentle blue eyes.

"Come on Son. Let's take a walk outside."

I've never been outside before.

I forget the fight and feel excited. Outside? Outside is so strange to me. I am ready for a new adventure.

I nod my head and transform back into my old self. Father walks with me up the stairs to his lab, passed the few thousand hallways of his house, and finally we emerge in the main entrance to his house. It glitters with green and gold Packer's décor. One of these days, Father said that he would buy the Packers. I wonder what they are.

They must be ponies.

Father presses a small button, and the doors to the massive house swing open. Light fills my eyes and blinds me for a moment. Then the light settles. What greets me is a beautiful green sight. Large pine trees sway in the wind, dancing magnificently. Hedges as tall as me create odd shadows on the brown stone entrance of the house. Above is the sky, bright and blue as my eyes. I gape and smile. Father chuckles at my reaction.

"Yes indeed Daniel. Welcome to the world."

I grab his hand tighter. He stiffens oddly, looking at me with a glazed expression. Then he pulls me further into the day. I follow him, all too happy to be in the world.

We start to walk. Birds sing all around us, and gentle breezes ruffle our suits. My suit is a bit tight on me.

"Well what do you know? I daresay that you've had a growthspurt Daniel."

I am only looking up at him slightly now. He used to tower over me.

"Hm.Looks like I have."

It is silent for a few minutes. I am taking in every inch of the world. Father seems calmer than usual. I wonder why. Is he going to want to fight me again? I look up at him and tilt my head to the side.

"What's on your mind?" He asks, flicking a few strands of pollen from his jacket.

"Nothing really..it's just well, I'm confused about Danny Phantom and friends." I confess.

"They confuse everyone my boy."

"Why are they evil?" the thought of wanting to seriously injure another person was unsettling to me. Self defense was one thing, but harming weaker people was another.

Father thinks for a moment, then answers."Evil isn't real Daniel."

It's not? "Why…?" I ask carefully.

Father gives me a look of a wise man. " Evil is just a term created by the weak. The weak who cannot accept that power is sometimes more important than values."

I digest his words. Father suddenly seems darker.

"So Danny Phantom and friends want power?"

He nods."Indeed."

"But don't you want power too?"

Father stops in his tracks.

I turn around to face him.

"Exactly." he breathes.

Dark clouds swirl in front of the sun, blocking out the warm light. Raindrops begin to spatter around us. Father has the same grim expression on his face before pulling on my arm.

"Come. It's time to come inside. I have business to attend to.."

I obey.

As we walk into the house, I realize that father is evil.

Does that make me evil too? After all, I am his Son. Images of evil spin into my mind. All of them are dark and frightening. I've seen the way evil is viewed, on my television. Being horrifying and scary is not on my priority list.

Father looks down at me. "I will be on the phone with some businessmen from Japan a good portion of the night. So do not bother me."

"Okay."

"Now, go and find Jenny to make you dinner. You look starving."

"I will."

"And please...keep yourself out of trouble."

I nod my head. "I promise I will father."

He departs from me, leaving me alone in the cold

I watch him leave.

He is an angel to me, beautiful and sparkling. There is no way he would ever be dark and horrifying. Any harshness he showed me was to prepare me to fight Danny Phantom and friends. He is good.

I am happy to be serving him.

I smile and trudge up the stairs. Night is falling heavily, making Father's house look like a haunted castle. I cross a million hallways before knocking on Jenny's door. She opens it, a cautious look on her face until she realizes it is me. 

She gives me a warm smile which I return.

"Hey Kiddo! Come on in! I'm actually in the middle of making something for you."

Father must have alerted her.

I enter her small apartment. It is light blue, and made of stone like everything else in the house.On the walls are pictures of people who look like her. They must be her family. I look at them a few minutes, then sit on her white coach. The evening news is on.

Images of terrorists flash on the screen. I watch them with curious eyes.

_"Another attack reported on East North Street involving a terrorist organization spreads terror throughout northern Landonville.." _

Jenny takes a seat near me and hands me a bowl of macaroni and cheese. It is my favorite mean. I smile at her, since I cannot thank her, and begin to dig into it. Jenny turns her attention toward the TV, where the terrorist faces are flashing. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Some people are so evil. I can never understand it."

I swallow and wipe off my mouth. "There's no such thing as evil…weak people made it up because they can't understand power." I repeat, happy to inform Jenny of Father's wisdom. Instead of being happy, she looks disgusted. She frowns deeply at me.

"It's just sick what that man is doing to you…sick." She hisses angrily. She is very mad, I can tell. Normally she is too afraid to speak of Father, especially in a bad way. I feel a pang of guilt. I didn't mean to make Jenny upset.

"I'm sorry.." I say gently, taking another bite of food.

It is silent for a moment. She speaks. "Please don't tell your Father I said that." She's regained some composure, but looks severely frightened. I place my bowl on the table and crawl over to her. My eyes look full of sorrow.

"I promise I won't Jenny. There's no need to be afraid." I reach out and hug her. It is the first time I've hugged another human being before, especially a girl. I like the way she feels in my arms. She is warm and feminine. Suddenly I have a strange hunger inside me, and tighten my hold on her. My breathing becomes heavier. Jenny takes note of my sudden huskiness and gently pushes me away.

"Watch the hormones Jr."

I turn bright red. "I'm sorry!"

Jenny laughs gently and shakes her head. "It's alright. You're new to the whole life thing."

Suddenly I'm embarrassed. I stand up quickly.

"The food was great!" And I flee from the room, Jenny's stunned face following after me.

When I've ran enough, and my breath is heavy from exhaustion, I stop.

That was a very stupid thing I did. The worst thing is, I'm not sure why I did it. It was a violent impulse, an impulse I've never gotten before. I try to forget it, suddenly longing to be outside again.

Can I?

Father gave me stern orders never to go outside. I must obey…

But as memories of cold air on my face come back, I give in to the temptation.

It will only be for a few minutes.

It's not like anyone is waiting for me...or out there. Father's house is surrounded by trees.

And so I make my way out into the cold.

* * *

**This is the first time I've done POV. The beginning is Danny's POV, as you can tell. I actually like it. It adds more dynamic to the story.**

**Anyway, we find out that PH23X can fight very well, enough to hold off Vlad. They've been training. Then he discovers outside, and loves it, and then his hormones.**

**XD Typical boy. **

** And now he's disobeying Vlad and going outside.**

**What he doesn't realize, is that Danny might just be around.**

** What will happen next? Find out XD**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks **


	7. The Monster

**Chapter 6**

**The Monster**

* * *

_PH23X's POV:_

I'm not sure what leads me to this craving. My body again, seems to reject thoughts of betraying Father's wishes. My heart however, wants to be in the world. I want to feel everything it has to offer. Solitude is what I need right now, away from the prying eyes of Father and the Maids. I don't normally feel this way, but all of the feelings I am experiencing are starting to make me feel dizzy. I wonder when my senses won't be so heightened anymore.

The night makes the castle dark, and I squint to see where I'm going. Perhaps it is my sense of adventure that takes over, because before I know it I am floating quietly in front of the door to the world. Hot blood is flowing through my veins, and my heart beats in time with the desire I feel deep inside. I know this desire extends past whatever may lie ahead of me outside. I gulp, momentarily standing still. There is a war inside my mind; the side that wishes to obey father, and the side that wishes to feel fresh air on my face.

Which path should I choose?

Beyond that very door is the world, and I am about to go into it unprotected. I feel a slow nagging in my stomach. The urge to call out to Father to come with me is threatening to burst. Then I remember his angry face and swallow my fear. Sometimes in this life, in this world even, you have to take the riskiest chances. Jenny told me that's how you learn. If you never learn from your mistakes, how will you be better? Besides, wouldn't father _want_ me to be brave? Wouldn't he want me to be more than a cowering figure, too afraid to move into the light?

I take a deep breath, then slowly phase through the door.

The cold winds of the night hit me head on. I feel a lunge in my stomach, as though I have dropped into cold water. My head spins, and for a moment I want to go back inside. Fear keeps me from seeing anything, and for quite a moment the earth stands still. Then, I calm down. A blast of noise fills my ears. I can hear crickets, the rustle of the hedges, and the distant babble of a brook. Owls fly overhead, a plump mouse in one of its beaks. I reappear, looking around with fascination. Something bright up above leads my eyes to the sky. It is the moon, and all around it are twinkling stars. A few stars are different colors, probably planets. Father instilled all these thoughts in me, but experiencing things first hand never got old.

The world was more incredible than I could have ever imagined. Night has turned out to be my favorite time of day. In awe, I glide further away from the castle. Something powerful fills me. My heart-rate has increased, and I feel the urge to scream in happiness. I feel something now, something I've never felt before. It is such a freedom, that I'm about to burst from the seams. Love for the world fills my heart, and a part of me never wants to leave this moment. I want to bask in the darkness of the night forever, and sing with the crickets in the hedges.

Gaining more nerve, I slowly soar up into the night sky. Father's house is so big that it climbs with me. I twist and turn, my arms wide in the wind. I look like a large letter "T", whirling and twirling, soft noises of glee leaving my mouth. All around me the air cradles me like a baby, softly lulling me with its lullaby. I want to drown in this sea of happiness for all eternity.

…Or at least for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

Rolling hills and tall pine trees pass me by as I ride through the vast Wisconsin sky. It is night, and I've been flying for hours. My body feels heavy and tired, like I'm passing through time faster than I can handle. It seems like a century ago I waved goodbye to Sam and Tucker, insisting to do this mission alone. After all, it is a bit more personal.

Hahah. _Personal._

Can anything get more personal than someone just like me? I don't think so.

And this time, the "_person _like me" isn't a three year old dressing up as Danny Phantom for Halloween.

No, it's a lot worse than that. Tons worse.

It's a good thing my parents are so gullible. They still haven't noticed the disappearance of their Specter Speeder, weapons and of course the very unnoticeable fleeing of their only son.

I smirk to myself slightly as I think of adults. They claim they know everything, until they realize they don't have a clue what's going on.

But I'm not so different right now.

I sigh, leaning back into my seat. A tense expression pulls on my face. I haven't been this worried in awhile. Sure, I get scared sometimes, but fear like never before eats at me. I tighten my hands on the wheel of the speeder and try to take deep, calming breaths. Quickly I find that this is futile; for once I cannot win this battle.

What if it is true?

What if Vlad really made well… a clone?

What does this mean? Does he look like me? Does he act like me?

Is he…._ me? _

Or is he different? Is he like Danni, lost and twisted? Images of her terrified face swim into my mind. She was in deep, drowning in the water. Vlad held the lifesaver for her. . .unfortunately. Is he as misguided and brainwashed as she was when I first met her?

I shake my head and tremble.

"No _way_…just no way." I try to assure myself. But even to my own ears my voice sounds unsure.

There's no way Vlad could have done it, right? After all, he's never been able to find the missing key to his clones…morph DNA. It's the only thing that gives his clones longevity. But what if Vlad doesn't care if this clone lives? Maybe he's making an even better one.

No…maybe he's making an _army_ of clones.

I feel like fainting, wondering how this nightmare can ever end.

Maybe I'll wake up sometime.

A beeping noise fills my ears, waking me up. The Specter Speeder blares as a thin screen pops down. I recognize my Father's face immediately.

_"Hey, what do you know? You've made it to your destination…so this is just an explanation. Get it? __Explanation, destination?"_ He pauses. Mom who apparently was filming this video, didn't think his "funny jokes" were the least bit amusing.

I don't either.

_"Y__eah.__ So…you're here…" _his eyes dart around nervously. _"Don't forget to take your Fenton Raincoat!" _And the screen snaps off. I chuckle dryly under my breath and shake my head in amazement. My Father gets dumber every day, but for once it pays off. I'm now able to move from the petrified fear I've been in.

Apparently it's time to roll. My suspicions are confirmed when I see the faint outline of Vlad's castle. Even from here it is huge. I decide that parking the Speeder far away will attract less attention. That leaves me to the dark, ecto infected woods alone.

God knows what I'll find.

My heart hammers in my chest as I park the Speeder in a thick canopy of trees. Night also helps to shield me, and I quietly shut down the engine. Everything rumbles, then comes to a smooth standstill. The lights slowly fade off, and I am alone now in the dark.

I can hear crickets outside. Rough tufts of wind hit the window and make swooshing noises, reminding me of how alone I am. It is dark as well. The moon is the only thing guiding my eyes to see anything at all.

It's an eternity before I am finally climbing out of the Speeder. Frigid wind hits me head on, so cold that my ghostly body can feel its chill. The air reminds me that I am here, and that this is not one of my most recent nightmares.

Swell.

I move on, leaving the safety of my base behind me. It gets darker as the shadow of the trees passes over me completely. I attract too much attention when I fly, so I float down to the ground and begin to walk. The ground feels moist, as though it has been raining. Suddenly I feel like a scared child, or someone off to slaughter.

I'm Danny Phantom right? What can stop me but myself?

Oh, that's right. . .

"Just _swell_…" I hiss violently, and make my way further into the night.

* * *

_PH23X__'s POV:_

The splendor of the night leads me to the woods. Something about the dark gravel paths and tall trees makes me melt inside from the impact. Maybe it's that I'm venturing into the dark all by myself. My hand misses the feeling of Father's warm fingers in mine, but my legs tell another story. I decide that I want to experience this as much as I can, so I walk timidly into the woods.

The darkness overwhelms me. I can barely see the moon from the ground. My uniform blends in with the night, making me appear to be a walking head with arms, feet, a belt, and a "D". I giggle briefly at this occurrence. The night is silly. This gives me some hope that I can survive it alone.

I walk farther in, away from the safety of Father's castle. Though I am scared, I feel exhilarated. It's time to do some exploring. Gently I scoop up a rock in my hand. It is rough and sandy. I marvel at the texture, feeling every inch of it. I've never felt one before. I decide to keep it, knowing that the earth will not persecute me for stealing.

As I'm walking, I hear distant babbling. The rock drops swiftly out of my hands. The noise sounds like a monster, and I am afraid. I grit my teeth and run behind a tree. I cling onto it as hard as I can for a few minutes. When I realize that it is not coming any closer, I step away from the protection of the tree. What is that babbling? Come to think of it, the tone is almost melodic. Curiosity takes place of fear as I see what this creature looks like. As I break through into a clearing, I see that it is not a monster after all. Instead it is a small stream. The dark blue waters slither and glimmer in the moonlight, emanating more of the gentle babbling. I tilt my head to the side and grin in wonder.

I want to feel it.

I sprint over to it and kneel down. Smooth water flows in front of me. My mouth parts in excitement, and I take two shaking hands and place them in the water. The feeling is more amazing than any I've felt before. The frosty waters glide rhythmically over my hands, and I close my eyes to enjoy the sensation more.

_"AH FUCK!"_ comes a voice from the distance.

What was that?!

A cool blue strand of frozen air leaves my lips. This has only happened when Father is around. Is he here now? I freeze, eyes wide, mouth open, and quickly go intangible.

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

I've been walking for at least ten minutes now. The only good thing about this is that Vlad had gravel trails implanted, as though anyone would actually care about him enough to walk all the way to his house.

Well…his castle-house.

Thoughts of the man make me angry. I can just see his gloating face, smirking as he orders me, erm..the _clone _around. It figures that someone as pathetic as him would have to take advantage of the weak minded.

I stop as I see his face for real. It is a large gold plate, sticking out like Sayonara Pussycat at an Ember concert.

_Welcome to Master Trails, the Best Place to Hike!_

If he replaced the words "Best Place," with, "Most lame," I would agree.

I growl and shake my head.

"That's Vlad for ya."

My annoyance has peaked. All I want to do now is find whatever it is I'm looking for, and deal with it. It might be extremely freaky, but if it ruined Vlad's plans it was well worth it. I puff up my shoulders, and narrow my eyes.

It's game time.

After a few more minutes, I see a break in the woods ahead of me. Could this finally be the way out? My anticipation peaks. I move closer, and suddenly see a small figure kneeling by the lake. I gasp and trip on a twig. I fall to the ground, covering myself with mud. I curse loudly and wipe my eyes of the muck. When I look up the figure is gone.

It must be my mind playing tricks on me.

I run a hand through my hair briefly, then make my way out of the woods.

It is silent, all for the murmuring of a small stream.

"Hmm.."

* * *

_PH23X__'s POV:_

The figure comes out of the woods. It is a horrid swamp monster certainly. All I can see from the center are horrible green eyes, as bright as my own. The monster looks to be shorter, and thin. For a moment he looks familiar, but that all changes when he begins to cross the stream. I let out a large gasp, and cover my mouth immediately.

The monster stiffens. He can hear me.

I cover my mouth, and see his hideous green eyes darting around. His brown face is dripping with his own essence, and I feel sick.

_Why did I leave home? Now the mud monster is going to eat me!_

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

I hear something…a whisper.

Then a blue stream of smoke issues from my mouth.

_Uh oh._

I didn't imagine the figure by the stream. Someone is here, someone…young. I can tell by the way they move. Perhaps it is a baby, mutant puppy. Vlad probably has tons of those too..to play with his cats named after my mom.

Whoever, or whatever it is, it is right in front of me. Feet away.

I can almost reach out to touch them…and so I do.

* * *

_PH23X's POV:_

It reaches out to touch me, its arm dripping with muck. I scream, losing control of myself. I am now completely revealed to the creature! I react fast, like Father taught me. Quickly, I send my arm out and shoot a large light beam. It is weak; my concentration level is off as I fight to survive.

The beam hits the figure head on, ripping it apart.

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

The person unveils itself, and blinded by the muck, I cannot see. All I hear is an oddly familiar sounding shout.

I am blinded as a beam shoots at me..barely a beam at all. The heat feels nice as it washes over me. All the muck is ripped from my body, and my hair falls in front of my face from the force. I sway a little, then balance myself.

_Okay…so I have company. _

Time stands still as I whip my hair away from my face. As the silvery strands move away from my eyes, the identity of the figure makes my heart stop.

I am frozen, dead. My mouth drops to the floor, and I can say nothing.

* * *

PH23X's POV: 

The monster turns out not to be a monster at all. Instead he is a boy.

_Hey…he stole my clothes!_

But as the muck is swiped away from his face, and he flips his hair away to view me, I know that he is not any ordinary boy.

He is me.

The same pair of green eyes stares back at me. An identical shocked expression, and face, and body and...and everything. Everything about him is everything about me.

I go rigid, barely stopping myself from falling over.

We stay that way, until we simultaneously do the only thing we can in this situation.

Scream.

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

A million thoughts race through my head at once as I view this hideous masterpiece that no one other than Vlad could create, out of his own sickness and hate. My worst nightmare has come alive, and I sputter as I try to form words.

_It's real! He did it! He made a clone! Are there more? Is this clone out to kill me? What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? Why can't I breathe? Why __why__why__why__?! God please let this be a dream…let this be a dream! Just let it be a dream!_

But it is not a dream. There is no denying the frightened clone that stands before me, just as there is no denying that he is the exact replica of me in every way, shape, and form. He even screams like me!

"No..no no no no no! You are not real. This is _not _happening!"

* * *

_PH23X__'s POV:_

I choke and pant for air. All I want to do is be in Father's arms. I want him to take me away from this madness, this monster that's turned out to be worse than muck. I wish that he was a muck monster, and kill me now so I don't have to try to understand why he looks like me.

Why he looks like me…

I tremble and slowly back away. The boy's eyes trail up, and I bump into a hard figure behind me.

It's Father.

"Father!" I gasp. I fall into his arms, craving his protection. Father grips me tight from falling, and shushes me slowly.

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

"Oh, I_ assure _you my Boy, it is happening."

The evil face of Vlad Plasmius grins at me from behind narrowed red eyes, and the same sick smirk he always sees fit to wear is plastered on his face. Hatred like never before fills me. He isn't even aware of the magnitude of what he's done.

He doesn't even realize that he created a life that is not his to control.

I shake my head a few times and take a step forward, arms clenched tight.

"You won't get away with this Vlad! What you're doing is sick and..and _wrong!_" I blurt out. It's the only thing I know how to say. My mind seems to have gone blank with shock and anger. I'm shaking with fury from head to toe.

The Clone looks back at me with wide, innocent eyes. He is like a child, so infantile and fragile. I know that he is not like the other clones. He holds onto Vlad tightly, not even realizing what horror the very man he loves has done to him.

Vlad's genius went beyond what should be gifted to the human mind.

Vlad throws his head back and laughs. It is colder and more sinister than usual. My scowl deepens until my face looks like a mask.

"Ah Daniel. . . you never learn do you?"

He pushes the clone to the side, where he falls to the ground. I shoot him a glance, then look back to Vlad.

"Learn? Yeah. I've learned enough about you to know you're an evil fruitloop!" I spit angrily.

"Yes yes, well that's all said and done isn't it?" His grin widens. "But what is even more said and done is that I always get what I want."

I scoff. "Yeah! When you make a screwed up version of it!"

Suddenly Vlad looks highly offended. The look is completely fabricated. He glances down at the clone, and frowns miserably.

"PH23X…" he pouts. So that's his name.

"Would you mind helping me get rid of the Beta Enemy?

Something dark flashes into the clones eyes. The look of innocence is marred pitifully by the searing gaze he scorches me with.

"The Beta Enemy?" he drones, suddenly sounding mindless.

Vlad nods his head fervently, looking as fake as ever. My head shoots from PH23X to Vlad as they talk, and I grit my teeth nervously.

The look in his eyes is enough to make me know that Vlad brainwashed him into hating me.

_Swell._

* * *

_PH23X's POV:_

Father pushes me to the side roughly. I gasp and hit the ground, hard. The monster gives me an unreadable look, then becomes enraged. He points at Father, eyes narrowed.

He is insulting Father?

I watch as Father addresses the monster. It is as though he has known him for his whole life.

Daniel, he says.

_Daniel…_

_He always calls me Daniel…_

The monster looks angry, and horrified at the same time. He talks to Father as though he is not great. This sends a rumble of hatred throughout my stomach. Yet, he talks about me as though I am. He offends Father greatly. I can see it in his face.

"PH23X…" he says sulkily, gazing at me with big sad eyes.

"Would you mind helping me get rid of the Beta Enemy?

"The Beta Enemy?" I lose focus of who I am as thoughts of the Beta Enemy warp into my mind.

_Danny Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust __myself.Danny__ Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust __myself.Danny__ Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust myself._

_"Danny Phantom is a villain, you can say. He has powers, and uses his powers to thwart me."_

_"After all, I'm only so cranky with you because of __well.__them."_

I scream out angrily, jumping to my feet. He is the person who makes Father mad! He is evil! He is the Beta Enemy! I must eliminate him!

"Danny Phantom must die." My eyes are wide, and my voice is toneless as I slowly float up into the air. Danny Phantom, the monster, and Beta Enemy looks up at me with a surprised expression.

He will never know what hit him.

All my innocence floods from my body, and I all I want to do is kill him with Father.

_Danny Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust myself__Danny Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust myself__Danny Phantom must die. Danny Phantom is the Beta enemy. I am the Alpha enemy. I cannot trust myself_

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

"Danny Phantom must die!" the clone bellows.

Sounds suicidal.

_Oh, great._

It turns out my theory about this clone is right. Jazz would be proud.

It turns out that this clone wants to kill me too. Nice brainwashing Vlad.

I grit my teeth and shout as the clone sends a huge ray of energy at me. My body reacts, flipping high in the air to narrowly miss the beam. I begin to fly to safer ground when I feel Vlad and the clone behind me, their breathing heavy and angered.

I need to get back to the Speeder. There's no way that I can take these two on my own. I can barely fight Vlad when he's hurt. How am I supposed to fight this powerful clone, and him? Why didn't I just ask Sam and Tucker to come with me? Why?!

More beams come my way. I flip and dodge them all easily, the night sky soaring past me, clouding my view of everything. I try to think, try to form thoughts, but Vlad and the clone are too fast.

I have no time to think, because before I know it, I am intercepted. Vlad made copies of himself, and apparently so did the clone. They all circle me, a huge group of them.

Of course!

I close my eyes and focus. Five clones of me slide out of my body. Vlad and his "son" don't seem too concerned. Their clones grin triumphantly with the same evil, and throw their arms out. Huge ectoplasmic rays burst out of their hands, and I react as fast as I can.

My clones and I put up a shield. It sinks and grows as I fight to hold on. The energy from the both of them is so powerful that I can barely hang on.

_Come on Danny. You can do it! Just hold on! You can beat them! You're stronger than this!_

But as the clone doubles at the same time, I am overwhelmed. My shield slowly disintegrates until it is nothing, and all beams hit me head on. I scream and thrash in pain, writhing in the hot beams until I can no longer stand it. For some reason, the clone stops, his eyes widening with horror. I can see some of his innocence return.

"Stop Father!"

"Stop!"

Vlad is distracted, and his beams stop coming. My body is weak, suspended in air as I try to hold on. Confusion racks through my mind. What is this clone doing? Vlad answers by taking him by his shoulders and squeezing tight. He forces the petrified clone to look at him.

"We've got him." He gasps happily.

And I slowly fall.

My body hits the hard floor, and I feel myself turn back into Danny Fenton. Vlad and his clone follow me.

Vlad's cape flows evilly in the breeze as he crosses his arms and smirks. The clone slowly kneels near me, a confused and pained expression on his face that is pulled between innocence, and hatred. It is such an intense look, that I know that someone different than me would have to wear it.

I could simply never make it.

"Good job Son." Vlad coos.

The clone looks up, a grin breaking the pale of his face.

It is the last thing I see before my world fades to black.

* * *

**__****A/N: This is one of the most important parts of this story…and exciting. Danny and PH23x finally meet after all this time. It looks like Vlad has taught him well. . . **

**__****Let's just hope Danny will be okay!**

**__****Please Read and Review…tell me what you like about this story and what you don't. Even if it may be negative, let me know. I write for me, but I want all of you to enjoy it too! **

**__****Thanks**_**..and**__** hope you enjoyed! –Elusive-**_


	8. Damn You Alex!

**Chapter 8**

**Damn You Alex!**

* * *

I have finally done it.

Danny Phantom is mine, and in his place a real Son and student.

My own marveling eyes focus back at me as I gaze into the black screen of one of my various computers in my technological lab. Purple marble makes the glaring lights shine brightly all around, as machines make their brilliant music. The air in the room is stale. It seems as though even the central air conditioning can't refresh the poisoned atmosphere of this lab

A tired man gazes back at me, his eyes half lidded with fatigue. Small red veins can be seen clearly, even in the dim light. It is now that I wonder if perhaps I should have taken this break sooner.

It is obvious that Daniel's body needed rest. There was no way he would be able to take an intense interrogation and torture without breaking apart. Not only that, but I myself feel that rest would be beneficial.. as this ride has been long, and hard.

I growl with annoyance, and fall back into my large rolling chair that sits comfortably in front of the large computer. My age has proven difficult for me, now that my Middle ages are about to come to an end. I need a partner to help me more than ever. It is fortunate that PH23X has been born.

He is the creation born out of my hard work, something I could have only dreamed about as a young Science student at Wisconsin University. I am proud of him yes..but really, he is only a reflection of my hard work..therefore I feel the pride should be rewarded to myself. But something bothers me as I tilt my head back, eyes closed peacefully.

"_Yes yes, well that's all said and done isn't it?" "But what is even more said and done is that I always get what I want."_

"_Yeah! When you make a screwed up version of it!"_

I close my eyes tighter, urging myself not to listen to these words. I do always get what I want..and this version is just fine. This version might as well be Daniel himself..only this one will never grow old, or die. This one will forever be by my side, and carry on when Daniel himself cannot.

I smile coyly, allowing myself to savor the thought of forever.

But images of my clone speed into my mind forcefully. Something about him is so different...something I can't place my finger on. The look in his eyes is not Daniel, the way he acts. But he will grow to be like Daniel in time..I'll make sure of that.

I'll make sure...

_But can you? Can you ever make him like Daniel? He is after all, not Daniel. _

"Yes..yes I can.." I hear myself growl. I force my hands over my ears. "Now shut up!"

"Talking to yourself again Fruitloop?" I hear an echo. My eyes snap open, and I spin around in my chair to face a softly glowing image. Electromagnetic waves pulse through her, making her flicker continuously. Even with the poor quality, I can see her. She has long haunted me..long tortured me.

"Damn you Alex!" I grumble angrily. "I thought I got rid of you with that last Norton Antivirus scan!"

The girl grins malevolently at me, her large blue and grey eyes narrowing at my discontent. She tilts her head to the side, allowing her shoulder length brown hair to fall in front of her face slightly. Her grin widens as she stuffs her hands into her overrated white sweatpants.

"Looks like Norton Antivirus can't stop _Australian_ computer viruses." she mocks with her annoying accent.

"Shut up!" I scream, pointing a long finger at her.

"Oh Uncy Vladdy. I'm _so _disappointed that you aren't happy to see me. But that's okay..." she continues on mercilessly. "You look absolutely dreadful. Is everything alright?"

She knows nothing is alright. No doubt her country installed her with an emotion sensor to spy on me.

"Leave now! Or I'll do what I should have done a long time ago!"

"You can't do anything right now. Look at ya." she grins.

"And what is_ that _supposed to mean?"

"It means you're old!"

"Silence!"

The room echoes with my scream, and the Alex virus looks around as if following the sound, then back to me.

"Good grief mate! Sounds as though you're going through menopause. But wait- that would have to be if you were middle aged wouldn't it?"

My anger is monstrous. I feel the hate pounding within me, every inch, every strand of my body. I transform into Plasmius faster than I ever have, and curl my hands into fists.

"Oh good God! What a bloody animal." Alex says evilly. "I joke around with you, and you're already ready to kill me! Why don't you get your fake Son to help you? You know, the one that's only supposed to_ look_ like Danny Phantom?!"

And my anger breaks. I unleash a horrifying ray at her, but she only dodges to the side with ease. She shoots me a cold glare, one terrifying and unnatural glare.

"You want to play Fruitloop? Then come get me!"

I scream with rage and chase her, sending ray after ray after ray. They all fly right through her, damaging my computers. Crashes and bangs fill the room as lights burst and screens fall. But still she remains, laughing evilly. I try so hard to break her, but I cannot. I feel myself groan tiredly and fall to the floor, turning back into my old self.

...No pun intended.

"Looks like you destroyed your own lab, fruitloop." she mocks.

My hatefully gaze follows her flickering body as she laughs at me. "Well..I'd best be going. Give the Maddie program my best wishes!"

Her sinister smile fades for a moment. "Oh, and remind the Jack program that I don't owe him any candy. . And that I won't be washing his clothes tomorrow."

And she fades before I can blast her with another ray.

"DAMN YOU ALEX!" I scream, my voice filling the lab.

I feel myself lay on the ground on my side, eyes narrow with contempt. She can mock me all she wants.

But nothing will save her, or this world from the truth.

The truth that their meager existences will come to an end when I unleash my master plan...

A plan even I can only hope will work.

...A plan that might just make everyone know about these "fake Daniels"

* * *

_**AN: I decided to take a break from the Danny and PH23X point of views..and torture Vlad. . . plus add some comedy. And let's be honest..who doesn't like to see Vlad getting tortured? I dedicate this long awaited chapter to Moonlight Umbreon (The Alex Program :-p ) She's a great writer, and has been my Numero Uno Reviewer from the start. Read her stories if you haven't already :-p**_

_**And I apologize if the quality of this chapter is poor.I haven't written anything in awhile. I just wanted to do some foreshadowing, and maybe add something different. I will be updating regularly from now on. **_

_**:-p Peacee**_


End file.
